Starting Over Once More
by Vampiric Instincts
Summary: A collection of oneshots, and some two shots. Crossovers between Inuyasha and Naruto, though I will also allow suggestions for pairings of Kagome and other Anime or Manga characters. First one is Naruto&Kagome.
1. Naruto pt 1

Starting Over Once more

A/N: I'm fairly happy with this. This is part one. There will be a part two, but there might be another chapter between the first and second part. This will be the start of a group of one-shots. I'd be happy if my lovely, devoted reviewers would give me pairings and ideas to go along with the pairings. However, if you only give me a pairing, it _might _not show up, because, well, I will need ideas for it. Hopefully _descriptive_ ideas. Also, please have an account if you aren't going to give descriptive ideas, so that I may brainstorm with you. Thank you.

PS: Sorry for the really long goodbyes. You can skip it if you want, but I think that some of it is funny.

One: hotshorty

Two-shot: Part one

Crossover: Naruto & Inuyasha

Pairing: Naruto & Kagome

_I can't believe this,_ was one of the thoughts running through a blond 21 year olds head.

Naruto sighed as he walked through the village he had considered his home for so many years. It had never bothered him before, the villagers glaring at him. He knew that he had never done anything truly wrong for them to glare at him _for_. But now, they had reason, and he partly agreed with them. He was the reason that their _precious_ Uchiha had left, and he was the reason that he wouldn't come back.

Like the Hokage had told him, he now had two choices. He could endure the villager's scrutiny and hate for the rest of his life, or he could leave the village and find a place where nobody had heard of him before.

He was leaving. He could have handled having the villagers hate him, but the looks that his teammate, Sakura, sent him when she thought that he wasn't looking…that hurt. She would throw him disapproving, disappointed looks, and he knew that she secretly loathed him for taking away _her_ 'Sasuke-kun'. Finally, after two years of training to beat him, and 6 years of _trying _to beat him, Naruto had defeated Sasuke. But that didn't mean that the Missing-Nin would come back to Konoha. In fact, it had driven the raven further _away_.

So now, he was walking toward the gates of Konoha, fully intending to leave. On his back was a tan backpack, which held his clothing and necessities, along with a group picture of the rookie nine and their Jounin sensei, the third Hokage in the middle beside Naruto. Beside that picture was one of he, Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Shizune.

He had long since given up his signature orange jumpsuit for black cargo pants and a dark blue t-shirt. Over the shirt he wore a black leather coat, a birthday gift from Kiba last year. The Hokage's necklace complimented the outfit. He had moved his Hitai-ate from his forehead to his left upper arm, though he had no idea why.

Naruto saw 6 of the rookie nine, along with their sensei, standing beside the gate, along with Gai's team, Sai, two of the Legendary Sannin, and one legendary Sannin's assistant. They all looked up as he neared and he saw that Ino and Hinata were sobbing against one another, while Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Asuma were glaring at the ground, as if blaming the world's problems on it.

Shino leaned against a nearby wall impassively, but his shoulders seemed to droop. Sai stood a little away from the bug user, staring at the ground in a fascinated manner. Tenten and Kurenai stood side-by-side, both looking a little teary eyed. Neji stared off into space, looking extremely upset about something, while Lee and Gai both bawled quite loudly.

Kiba and Akamaru sat on the ground, moping, while Choji sat beside him, no food in sight. That, alone, was a testament to how upset he was. Shikamaru stood beside the large young man, staring at the clouds with a forlorn gaze. Kakashi stood off to the side of them all, patting the back of a quietly crying Shizune, Pakkun on his shoulder, who was looking like a kicked puppy.

Naruto briefly felt bad for not saying goodbye to Gaara and his siblings, but he wasn't about to take a detour to Sunagakure, that would just make him chicken out and come back home. He had sent a letter to Sunagakure this morning, so, hopefully, the ex-demon vessel wouldn't be too vexed with him.

"Yo," Naruto said quietly, raising a hand in greeting.

"You're really going through with this?" Kiba murmured quietly, his elbows on his knees as he looked up at his friend.

"Yeah," Naruto replied, averting his eyes so as not to melt under one of his closest friend's puppy eyes.

"_Ruff_!" the bark that Akamaru sent him sounded like a friendly insult, though the large dog's ears and tail drooped.

"You don't have to leave," Neji commented and Naruto sighed.

"You could stay. You are a Jounin now. You can get your own team to train if you want," Asuma said.

"Or you could open up a ramen stand," Choji put in.

"…Or study bugs…"

"Or practice _YOUTH_!" Lee and Gai chimed.

Naruto sighed once again.

"Or you could do what you want and leave the village to find happiness, though it seems like a lot of work," Shikamaru drawled, still staring at the clouds, and Naruto looked at him, smiling slightly.

"Know that whatever you chose, we support you," Shikamaru finished, before standing and putting a hand on the blonde's shoulder, giving him a small smirk.

"Because we're your friends. Though, that also means that we'll miss you and that you will be required to come and visit, or at least write," he added, before nodding at the blond and walking away.

"Yeah, cause if you don't, we'll hunt you down and tear you apart!" Kiba growled as he stood and walked over to him to pull Naruto into a rough, tight hug.

"Take care," Kiba whispered, before stalking off with Akamaru.

Choji sniffed as he stood up and walked to the blond, wordlessly handing him a bag of potatoes chips, before disappearing with a puff of smoke. Sai walked over quietly and handed him a small scroll before walking away, his shoulders drooping. Shino silently approached Naruto and put something in the blonde's fist, before disappearing with a swarm of bugs. Naruto looked down at his closed fist and opened it, revealing a crystallized, bright orange butterfly. He smiled slightly at Shino's strange ways of showing his emotions, before putting the three gifts inside his bag.

"I suppose that there are some things that one cannot change," Neji said quietly, gazing at the blond sadly.

"It's not that. It's that there are some decisions that one cannot undo, or take back. No matter how much you wish to," Naruto said soberly as he hugged the normally stoic Hyuga.

As he pulled away from the elder man, Naruto looked over at Hinata and Ino. He gave them a forced grin and sighed. Hinata seemed like she was hyperventilating, while Ino just seemed sad. He glanced back at the elder Hyuga.

"Take care of Hinata. Make sure she breaths," he advised and Neji nodded solemnly.

"I guess I'll be seeing you guys, eh?" Naruto told Kurenai and Tenten and blinked when the weapon mistress lunged and attached herself to his torso, shaking.

"Take care Naruto!" she whispered and he smiled softly.

"I will. Don't worry," he said as she released him.

"Good luck. I hear that the village that you're going to is lovely, but the Taikage is rumored to be very strict," Kurenai advised and he nodded.

Naruto walked over to Kakashi and Shizune, opting to skip Lee and his…_enthusiastic_ sensei. Kakashi looked at him, his one eye showing sadness and a bit of panic as Shizune threw herself at the blond. Naruto caught her easily, thanks to years of nonstop training and battles.

"Don't you _dare_ die! I've seen you go through too many fights and come out victorious for you to die on one little trip outside the village!" she said fiercely, and he didn't bother to correct her about the fact that the one _little_ trip outside the village was to a village all the way past the land of waves.

"Yes, Shizune-nee-Chan. I'll take good care of myself," Naruto nodded and she released him from the choke hold she had on his head.

Naruto sighed as the strange woman went to stand beside Tsunade, leaving him somewhat alone with his ex-sensei. He looked at his fellow Jounin and sighed once again.

"I guess this is goodbye," he murmured and the scarecrow shook his head, eye smiling.

"Don't say that. I don't like good byes. Instead, say…'until we meet again', because we _will_. It's not like your leaving _forever_. You'll return…wont you?" Kakashi seemed to stiffen as if the thought that his ex-student would be leaving indefinitely hadn't occurred to him.

"Yeah…eventually. I don't know when I'll be coming back though," Naruto said uncertainly.

"As long as you come back before I die, I'll be happy. You never know, you may find yourself a special somebody in Shinkigakure," Kakashi suggested slyly, attempting to lighten the mood, which worked when the blond laughed.

"Whatever you say, Kakashi-sensei. I'll…uh…see you around, huh?" Naruto suggested, turning away from him and toward where the two Sannin and the last of the sensei stood by the gate.

"Yeah, see ya around, Naruto. I'm proud to call you one of my students," Kakashi murmured, and the blond gave him a cheerful grin, before walking toward the last three.

As Jiraiya watched the blond walk toward him, he had no doubt in his mind that the boy was the fourth's son. His blond hair had grown to graze his shoulders lightly, now tamed slightly, yet still holding that same rugged look it always had. He had lost his baby fat and matured greatly, too much for one so young still. It sent a small twinge through Jiraiya every time the boy -no, the _man_- looked at him with his strong and determined blue eyes. He resembled the fourth too closely for his comfort, yet he was still _Naruto_. Hell, the young Jounin had spent too many years proclaiming it for him to be anything _else_.

The two stood there, looking at one another for what seemed like hours, before Naruto finally let out a small laugh.

"Heh, you always have so much to say in those perverted books, Ero Sannin. Did you finally grow senile?" he asked teasingly and the old man developed a tick in his eyebrow.

"You're one to talk Blondie. I don't see you having anything to say," he growled and the blond grinned.

"I suppose so. I always do seem to have something to say, even if my opinion isn't wanted," he chuckled.

"Yeah, you always were a loudmouth. Be sure that you don't talk the Taikage's ear off, or he may banish you from the Village Hidden in The Jewel, brat," Jiraiya scoffed and the blond sighed.

"I'll miss trading insults with you," he mused and the old man laughed.

"And I'll miss picking on you, shrimp! When you come back, I'll buy you a drink," Jiraiya promised and the blond glared at him.

"I'm as tall as you are now! How am I still a shrimp!"

"You'll always be a shrimp to me, brat!" Jiraiya said fondly, before ruffling the blond's hair and disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Naruto sighed and walked to Asuma, feeling very emotionally tired.

"Hey kid. You're really going through with it, aren't ya?" the smoking man asked and Naruto nodded.

"Well, all I have to say is…thank you. I don't think any of my team, aside from Shikamaru, would have ever made it to Chunin if it hadn't been for your influence on them. And Shikamaru would _never_ have made Jounin if you hadn't given him initiative. You're really something special," Asuma commented nonchalantly and the blond blushed.

"Yeah, well, thanks for helping me master my wind element. I would never have been able to do it without you," Naruto mumbled and the elder Jounin chuckled.

"No, you would have. It would have taken you longer, but you would have. You're Konoha's Number One Loudest, Unpredictable, Hyperactive Knuckle-headed Ninja, and don't you forget it. You wouldn't have given up," Asuma said confidently.

"Now, get over there. I think the fifth is about ready to lock you up and never let you out of the village," Asuma said, nodding his head toward the fifth.

The man gave the blond a pat on the back encouragingly, and Naruto walked toward his self-proclaimed grandmother. Tsunade glared hard at the ground, completely ignoring Shizune, who was attempting to comfort her.

"You take good care of Konoha while I'm gone, got it Baa-Chan? And don't die of old age on me, cause I'm _still_ going to be Hokage!" Naruto proclaimed and the woman's head lifted toward him.

"I swear, Naruto, if you call me old one more time I'm going to demote you to Genin!" she growled and he just grinned at her.

"I love you too, baa-Chan," he chuckled and blinked when he saw her blink back tears, glaring at the ground once more.

"Oh, come on! You're not _that_ old! Why, remember those old geezers in Sunagakure! And what about the village elders _here_! _They're _older than _**dirt**_!" he said and saw her let out a small huff of a laugh.

"_You_, brat, are _daft_! I'm not crying because you called me old…I'm crying because you're leaving!" Tsunade said as she pulled him into a strong headlock, ruffling his hair with a fist.

"Ah! Baa-Chan! You're going to make me _bald_!"

Tsunade released the blond, only to pull him into a hug.

"Take care, Naruto. I've already informed the Taikage of your impending arrival. I called it an…extended vacation. Take as long as you like in Shinkigakure. When you get there, you will need to report to the Taikage," Tsunade sniffed as she let him go.

"Thank you, Baa-Chan. For…everything," Naruto murmured, before giving her a cheerful, yet fake, grin and walking out of the gates, leaving his childhood home behind.

``````````````````````````````````` This is a line break ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Name and purpose, please."

Naruto sighed as he looked up at the ANBU that the female voice belonged to.

"Naruto Uzumaki, Jounin of Konoha. I am here for an audience with the Taikage."

It had taken him two weeks to travel to the village, and he was immensely relieved to be out of the forsaken forest. He saw the Jounin atop the pearly stone gates exchange glances, but the ANBU motioned for him to leap atop the gates, where she and the Jounin perched. Channeling Chakra to his feet, he jumped to stand beside the female ANBU and saw that she wore a bird ANBU mask.

"I'll take you to the Taikage," the beautiful voice behind the mask spoke and Naruto heard the Jounin behind her stutter slightly.

"Tori-sama, myself or Miroku-san could take him to Taikage-sama," the female Jounin said softly and the ANBU looked back at the brunette.

"He requested me to guide Uzumaki-san to him, Sango-Chan. I'll be fine," the ANBU said kindly, and nodded for Naruto to follow her.

It was strange. As they lept over buildings toward a large tower, similar to the Hokage tower, Naruto couldn't feel even the slightest Chakra being channeled to the ANBU's feet. He stored that information away in the back of his mind as they entered the tower. As he followed her up spiraling stairs, he noticed that she had black hair, which was pulled up into a tight bun, and that she didn't wear Shinobi sandals. Strangely, she didn't wear standard ANBU clothing either. She wore what appeared to be a slim v-neck white sweater and form fitting khaki pants. Naruto chalked it up to ANBU in other villages not being required to wear certain clothing, and reasoned that you didn't have to wear Shinobi sandals to move properly. What he couldn't explain, however, was that he could see no weapon on her person, aside from a sword that was strapped to her back in it's sheath.

The ANBU knocked on a large door and he heard a grunt from inside. The woman took this for admission and opened the door, holding it for him politely. Naruto nodded in thanks and entered the large room, which was almost identical to the Hokage's room in Konoha. He heard the ANBU close the door behind him and glanced behind him to see that she had also entered the room, and was now walking past him, toward the man sitting at a large desk.

"I have brought Naruto Uzumaki," she said calmly, moving to stand behind the desk, to the right of the man, who he assumed was the Taikage.

"Tsunade has informed me that you wish to stay in Shinkigakure for the duration of your…vacation," the silver haired man spoke to Naruto, who nodded.

"She also informed me that you do not wish to be on active Shinobi status while here. That is acceptable. I assume that you will be needing lodgings while in my village?" the Taikage demanded and the blond nodded once more.

"I have already arranged it for you to stay within my manor, where myself, my sister and brother live. Kagome," the silver haired man said the name with his head tilted back toward the ANBU, indicating that she was 'Kagome'.

"Yes, Sesshomaru?" the ANBU asked quietly, shocking Naruto.

_She refers to him on a first name basis?_

"Take off your mask, if you will. He will be staying with us for some time. He will be seeing your face at one point or another," Sesshomaru stated and the ANBU reached up to untie the mask.

For some reason, Naruto found himself holding his breath as she pulled the mask from her face. Would the face match the heavenly voice? Naruto nearly feinted. As the woman pulled the mask from her face, the bun that held her hair fell free, revealing a beautiful woman with waist length raven hair and bright gold-green eyes. High cheek bones, and a straight nose complemented by a small, pointy chin. She reminded him of an angel.

"I am Kagome, Sesshomaru's sister," she said quietly, her full, light pink lips curving to show off straight, white teeth with slightly longer than normal canines.

"Though Kagome wears an ANBU mask, she is not a ninja," Sesshomaru commented and the woman nodded at Naruto's shocked expression.

"It's true. I rather prefer to heal and garden. Though, I do know a bit of martial arts and I am a master swordsman, thanks to Sesshomaru," Kagome said and Naruto blinked.

"Why do you wear an ANBU mask then?" he asked and Sesshomaru sighed.

"As the Taikage of Shinkigakure, I have many enemies. As such, I force my sister and brother to wear masks when they leave the manor, however, they are free to take them off once in a safe location, so that nobody knows their identities. It is safer for them and me," Sesshomaru said and Naruto nodded.

"I think that I will take Uzumaki-san to the manor now, Sesshomaru. He has been traveling for quite a while," Kagome said and the Taikage nodded.

Kagome twisted her hair back into a bun and pulled her mask back on, before walking toward the door, motioning for Naruto to follow. The blond bowed to the Taikage, before rushing after the fast non-ninja, ANBU masked woman.

"So, your other brother, Inuyasha, is he cool with this?" Naruto asked her as he struggled to keep pace with the woman.

"He's not cool with most things, but he doesn't have a say in the matter. You'll learn to ignore him after a while. It's necessary if you're going to be in his company more than five minutes, Uzumaki-san," Kagome answered cheerfully.

"Just Naruto, please," the blond said and she smiled behind her mask.

"Alright then. Call me Kagome please. I suppose titles don't mean much for roommates," she said and he nodded.

Naruto blinked as they came upon a large, mansion like building.

"This is the Taishou Manor. Come, I'll give you a short tour," Kagome said as she opened the door and let him enter before herself.

Naruto gaped at the lush interior, and blinked when Kagome pulled her mask off, her hair falling free as well. She threw the ANBU mask across the room, surprising Naruto, but it landed on the couch. She motioned for him to follow her and Naruto found himself admiring the way her firm stomach moved as she walked ahead of him.

"This room leads to our inside pool, the one beside it is the changing room. The door to the left of the entrance leads to the kitchen, but you'll hardly need to go there, as we have servants that can bring food to you by pressing the blue button on the wall in your room. Next to that door is the dining room. Breakfast is at 7 am, lunch is at 12, and dinner is at 7 pm. Feel free to have snacks in between there. Don't feel obligated to come to any of the three set times, because, I don't. Inuyasha is cranky in the morning, and Sesshomaru is rarely home for dinner. I usually eat an hour later.

"The second floor is where the guest rooms are. You can pick any one of them, they all have private bathrooms connected to them. My own room, along with Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's, is below us. The manor goes a couple stories below ground. If you need anything that the servants cannot handle, please, come see me. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are rather…_antisocial_, but I love company," Kagome said, smiling and Naruto grinned back at her.

"You sure seem different from the Taikage," he commented and she shrugged.

"Sesshomaru and Inuyasha take after our father, I take after our mother, both in looks, and personality," Kagome said and he laughed.

"Still, you seem to hold them both in high esteem," he observed and she smiled shyly.

"I'm the youngest. Our mother died giving birth to me, and our father died by assassination when I was 13. He was the previous Taikage. Sesshomaru was 20 at the time. Ever since then, Sesshomaru has been Taikage, and he raised Inuyasha and myself, Inuyasha being 15 when our father died. Our father is a rather sore subject with my brothers. I suppose that I should let you get yourself cleaned up. When you are finished, would you like to go out and get something to eat? My treat, of course," Kagome offered and he nodded happily, grinning.

"Yeah, I'd love to! An hour okay?" he suggested and she nodded, making shooing motions.

"I'll wait for you in the kitchen," she chirped.

An hour later, Naruto bounced down the stairs, blond locks still slightly damp, wearing tan cargo shorts and a white t-shirt, forgoing the leather jacket. He walked into the kitchen to find Kagome sitting at the table, wearing tan shorts and a red t-shirt. She smiled as she stood up, grabbing her mask from the table and pulling it on, fixing her hair into a bun once more.

They didn't say anything until they had slipped out of the house, walked a few streets, and into a dark alley, where Kagome pulled her mask off and slipped it into a sealing scroll, which was then tucked into the back pack on her back. Without the mask, she looked like any other tourist or villager, her hair now loose.

"So what do you want to eat?" she asked as they left the alley to roam the streets.

"RAMEN!" he cheered and she laughed.

"Either you and Inuyasha are going to be best friends, or bitter enemies fighting over the last cup of instant ramen," she chuckled and took his hand, leading him along the busy streets.

"Why? He likes ramen too?" Naruto asked and she snorted.

"He worships instant ramen. Not too fond of the fresh stuff, but he loves the instant ramen," she said and he wrinkled his nose.

"He's not a true ramen lover then. I love all kinds of ramen!" he chirped and she smiled.

"Ah, that was wonderful Kagome-Chan!" Naruto exclaimed as they both walked through the door to the manor, Kagome pulling off the mask again.

"I'm glad that you liked it Naruto-kun," she said and heard a growl from the kitchen.

"You going to start bringing home guys now, Kagome? I think you've been hanging around Jakotsu too much. Bankotsu says that he brings home a different guy every night," a rough voice called and she smiled.

"No, Yasha. This is the Konoha Nin that Sesshomaru said is staying with us," Kagome answered cheerfully, and the kitchen door flung open to reveal a black haired man wearing white pants and a red shirt, golden eyes glaring at both.

"Be a good puppy Inuyasha, and go finish your ramen," Kagome said mildly and the man's eyes widened.

"_Kuso!_ My _**ramen!**_" the man yelled, dashing back into the kitchen, making Kagome laugh and Naruto blink.

A few seconds later and the man came back out, cradling a hot cup of ramen to his chest as he slurped happily. Kagome smiled and motioned towards Naruto.

"Inuyasha, this is Naruto Uzumaki, Jounin of Konoha," Kagome said and said blond shivered just slightly, liking the way that her heavenly voice said the words.

"Jounin, huh? This kid? Is Konoha that weak?" Inuyasha scoffed and Kagome growled at him loudly, making him flinch.

"Do you want me to tell Sesshomaru that you are disrespecting Konoha, Inuyasha? Tsunade has been a friend of his for a long time, and I happen to like her. Do you really think that it is wise to disrespect her village in front of me?" she growled at him lowly and Naruto looked at Kagome in surprise, his earlier ire at the man for insulting his village pushed aside in curiosity.

"You know Baa-Chan?" he asked and she smiled.

"If you mean the Fifth Hokage of Konoha, then yes. I do. She used to visit Shinkigakure before she became the Hokage," Kagome said and Naruto blinked.

"She doesn't owe you money, does she?" he asked nervously and she laughed.

"No, but I believe that Miroku owes about two hundred dollars to _her_. He hid for a week, afraid of being teased for losing to the 'Legendary Sucker'," Inuyasha stated in a deadpan voice.

"Baa-Chan _**won**_!" Naruto gasped and he shrugged.

"About two hours later, her pet pig died. I hear that she got another one, though," Inuyasha said and Naruto blinked again.

_Tonton's her second pig?_ He thought in surprise.

"I liked Tsunade, but I must say, her assistant was rather…_enthusiastic_ about her job," Kagome said and it was Naruto's turn to laugh.

"Shizune-nee-Chan is definitely that. I'll never understand how she came to be Baa-Chan's lackey though," Naruto said.

"I'm home."

The three turned to see Sesshomaru walking through the front door, glaring at the floor. Kagome bounced over to him and started talking quickly, first asking about the man's day and then telling him about going to eat at the ramen stand.

"Give him a brake Kags, he just got home," Inuyasha called to her and she faltered a bit, seeming shocked.

"What do you know that I don't?" Kagome demanded of the black haired man, who stammered a bit.

"N-Nothing…"

"Something _must_ be going on. You never side with Sesshomaru on _anything_. Usually you would be bugging him with me," Kagome said wisely and the middle brother gulped.

Sesshomaru sighed and decided to spare his younger brother some slack. He placed a hand on Kagome's head lightly.

"Calm down Kagome. Inu-baka is only feeling generous with his good mood because his clay pot is coming over," Sesshomaru smirked, referring to Inuyasha's '_porcelain-skinned baby_' as his brother so fondly referred to the cold village woman.

"Whatever jerk," Inuyasha mumbled, stalking out of the room.

"I think that I'll spend the night at Sango's then," Kagome mused quietly and Sesshomaru shook his head.

"The monk's wife is away on a B rank mission and will not be back for two days," he said and she pouted.

"Rin?" she asked and he shook his head.

"With the monk's wife, along with Shippo and Kanna," Sesshomaru stated and she sighed.

"I guess I'll stay with Miroku then," she said in a forlorn voice.

"You will not stay the night at that perverted monk's apartment!" Sesshomaru growled and she rolled her eyes.

"Fine, then I'll stay in a tree!" she shot back and Naruto blinked.

"I take it that you don't like your brother's girlfriend?" he asked and both scoffed.

"If you can call that psycho slut a human," Kagome mumbled and Sesshomaru barked a chuckle.

"Why don't you two go to the Midsummer Festival Tonight?" he suggested and Kagome brightened considerably, before turning to the blond.

"Oh, Naruto-kun, will you go with me! Please!" she pleaded and he grinned.

"Sure!" he chirped and she laughed happily, flinging her arms around his neck.

"Hey, now! None of that in front of me!" Sesshomaru scorned as he headed for the stairs.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome yelled, blushing lightly, as Naruto turned tomato.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~` This is a line break ~~~~~

"It's so pretty out," Kagome murmured, looking up at all of the fireflies that glowed over the crowd's heads.

"Yeah," Naruto agreed, looking at the woman next to him, a small smile on his face.

The two had just arrived at the festival, Kagome wearing a spaghetti strap black dress that went to her knees along with ankle strapped, open toe black heels. Naruto wore a pair of black jeans and a black, long sleeved fishnet shirt with his black Shinobi sandals. He reminded himself of Shikamaru, as it was the kind outfit the shadow user normally wore.

But at the moment, his entire being was tuned into the woman next to him, taking in her scent, her appearance, her aura. _Her._ It was amazing, just being next to her.

**The summer air was heavy and sweet**  
**You and I on a crowded street**  
**There was music everywhere, I can see us there**

As he watched her bouncing from person to person around them, he knew. _This_ was why he fought to protect his village. _This _was the reason that, even though he was shunned, he cared for the village's life. Because it was _life_. Even if the villagers within it were mean to him, they were alive, as Kagome was alive.

He wanted to protect her, even if she probably didn't need protecting, he wanted to be the one that she fell against when things got too tough. Probably, he reasoned, it was because of her laugh. Like the tinkling of bells, so untainted and pure. It flowed over his skin, like water.

**In a happy little foreign town**  
**Where the stars hung upside down**  
**A half a world away, far far away**  
**I remember you were laughing**  
**We were so in love, we were so in love**

Naruto blinked when she suddenly grabbed his hand and pulled him into a large area that had couples standing in it. When music came on, he felt a slight jolt of panic, now understanding what she was planning.

**And the band played songs we'd never heard**  
**But we danced anyway**  
**We never understood the words**  
**We just sang oh la la la la la la la oh**  
**And we danced anyway**

But as Kagome took one of his hands, placed his other on her side, and laid her free hand on his shoulder, he found that his fear was unneeded. He was slightly dazed when she started to guide him through many steps and spins. It was a carefree thing, the way that they danced.

**They say you can't go back, baby I don't believe that**  
**Come along with me, come on and dance with me**  
**Maybe if I hold you close**  
**Baby we could just let go**  
**Of these things that tie us down, we'll come back around**

As they moved fluidly along the dance floor, Naruto found that he was having the time of his life. He didn't think that he had ever been so happy and carefree.

**Do you remember we were laughing**  
**We were so in love, we were so in love**

As he gazed at his dance partner, he felt his heart swell in an unfamiliar way. Kagome had her hair free, hanging loose around her waist in ebony waves, and seemed to glow in the light of the small paper lanterns and fireflies. Her golden-green eyes danced as she stared into his own cerulean eyes.

**And the band played songs we'd never heard**  
**But we danced anyway**  
**We never understood the words**  
**We just sang oh la la la la la la la la la oh**  
**And we danced anyway**

And as they stared into each other's eyes, Naruto found himself falling deeper into her golden-green orbs, and, unknowingly, in love.


	2. Konan

Origami And The Sailor Song

Pairing: Konan and Kagome

Requester: Kagome-Is-Kool

Songs: The sailor song by Toybox

Face contorted in concentration, blue eyes flashed in annoyance. Her fingers moved slowly and with unpracticed movements. She finally growled and slammed the paper on the table.

"I can't do it, Konan-Chan! Paper hates me!" Kagome moaned as Tobi jumped up energetically.

"Arg! Come, let us sing the sailor song!" Tobi chanted, his paper sailor hat firmly on his head as he struck a pose.

"I'm sure that you'll get it eventually, Kagome-Chan," Konan sweat dropped as she watched Tobi dance and gesture dramatically.

"Sailing all around the sailor seas"

"I'm just no good at origami," Kagome sulked as she watched Tobi.

"Racing all around the seven seas, chasing girls and making robberies"

"D-Did Tobi just chase Deidara around and steal Kakuzu's money?" Konan stuttered.

"That is defiantly _not_ a way to get into the Akatsuki…" Kagome chuckled, temporarily distracted from her lack of folding skills.

"Causing panic everywhere we go, come let us sing the sailor song"

"Oh, no. Itachi-kun activated his Sharingan…" Kagome whispered as she hid her eyes in Konan's neck.

"And Kisame brought out his Samehada. That's what happens when you try to put your arm around their shoulders and force them into karaoke," Konan shook her head.

"Sailor man you really turn me on! Now the girl's are gone, come let us get it on"

"Someone get him off!" Deidara wailed and Kagome's eyes widened against Konan's neck.

"Konan-Chan…d-did he…"

"You _don't_ want to know Kagome-Chan."

AN: Pretty short. I'll probably do another of these pairings sometime...


	3. Sasori

Strings

Pairing: Sasori and Kagome

Requestor: Demon Prince-Sesshomaru

Songs: I've got no strings (from Pinocchio)

Kagome grinned as she clicked the mouse of the computer that she shared with the rest of the Akatsuki. Since it was her hour with it, she spent in on youtube. Clicking the video with a wooden puppet, her grin turned maniacal as she turned the volume up.

**I've got no strings to hold me down, to make me fret, or make me frown. I had strings, but now I'm free, there are no strings on me**

A loud crash was heard from the kitchen, along with hysterical laughter. Pain slammed the kitchen door open, to look at Kagome with wide eyes. She could see Tobi rolling on the floor with laughter as she gave the leader a sly smile.

"Yes, leader-sama?" she purred and he frowned slightly.

"I am concerned with the warranty on the computer, Kagome. I'm fairly certain that Kakuzu didn't get one," the orange top said thoughtfully as they heard lots of wood clacking.

"_Kagome!_"

Kagome quickly stopped the song and bolted out the door of the hideout. As she ran to the nearby hot spring, she passed a very wet Kisame trudging grumpily back to the hideout, a fairly red and angry looking Deidara slowly following. When she finally reached the beautiful hot spring, she was certain that she had lost her pursuer, and decided to take a dip.

She pulled off her cloak and knee length skirt to reveal a black halter-top that went just bellow her breasts and a pair of black, skintight short-shorts. She slipped into the steaming water with a hiss of pleasure, her waist length black hair floating out behind her.

When she heard a twig snap, she turned quickly, and gasped. Sasori lay on his side, facing her, wearing nothing save a pair of black shorts. Her eyes widened as she took in the sight of his unblemished chest and slightly aged appearance. In his hands he held the broken twig. Her breath left her when he rose gracefully.

"That was a very mean joke to play, Kagome-Chan," he growled as he slipped into the water slowly, his eyes widening ever so slightly.

"I-I see that you made some…adjustments…to yourself, Sasori-kun…" Kagome mumbled as she stayed in the middle of the spring, hoping to cover her body with the water.

"Yes. I found a wonderful material to use that regenerates whatever it loses. It's waterproof and I can feel through it as well," Sasori purred and Kagome blinked.

_That…sound's kind of like how Kabuto's body works…he…wouldn't though…right?_ Kagome thought, but had no further time to ponder as Sasori was suddenly in front of her and had slammed his lips into hers with a growl so strong, she felt the vibrations throughout her body.

Kagome groaned as she felt Sasori's soft hands moving over her bare waist under the water.

"There _are_ good things about appearing older," Sasori purred as he trailed kisses down her neck.

"Hn," was the only intelligent sound that Kagome could make as she wrapped her legs about Sasori's slim waist, her fingers buried in his red hair.

"You wont feel like a pedophile after I take you," Sasori chuckled, blowing hot air into her ear as his hands dropped to her ass and pulled her firmly against himself.

"As long as it's you, Sasori," Kagome whispered as she gently pressed her lips to his.

Kagome whimpered when Sasori unwound her legs from his waist and sat her on a nearby ledge, before pulling away from her completely. She watched, confused, as he left the water to pick up a pile of cloths and head back to the hideout. Before Kagome could recover from her lust filled haze, Sasori threw a smirk at her over his shoulder.

"By the way, Kagome-Chan…I _always_ have strings on my person," he purred with a wink, before disappearing.

Frowning at her temporary partner's meanness, Kagome stood and exited the water, only to find…that Sasori had taken her cloths with him!

"_**Sasori-no-baka!**_"


	4. Gamakichi

Starting Over Once More

Pairing: Gamakichi & Kagome (WTF????!!

Rating: PG 13

Requestor: Guy (anonymous)

Summoning

"Wait till you _see_! It's amazing!"

The group all rolled their eyes at Naruto's announcement. Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, and Sai all crowded around Kagome, as if she were the sun. Sakura frowned from the background, Hinata and Tenten standing beside her, looking uncomfortable.

"It's _just_ a summoning Jutsu Naruto," Sasuke said.

"You're just jealous cause you don't have a _cool_ summon to show Kagome-Chan!" Naruto said as he bit his thumb.

"Snakes _eat _toads, Dobe," Sasuke growled and Kagome laughed.

"Yes, and dogs _poison_ snakes. You and Naruto-kun both forget that I have my own summon," Kagome grinned and Naruto pouted.

"Just wait Kagome-Chan! _You'll_ see how cool my Toads are!" he exclaimed and performed the seals.

A large cloud of smoke 'poof'ed and everyone coughed. A loud 'hiya!' was heard.

"Gamakichi!" Naruto scooped the red toad into his arms enthusiastically and then leaped over to Kagome.

"Hiya toots!" the toad grinned and the female eyed him wearily.

"Hello small amphibian with no self preservation in mind," she said, her face stoic.

"Oh, a cold one, eh? Me like a challenge," the toad grinned.

"What challenge? You're a _frog_!" Neji sniffed indignantly.

"And didn't we win the princess's hand in that fairytale?" Gamakichi winked at Kagome and she bared a fang at him.

"Even _try_ to kiss me and you'll be eaten by a canine," she growled and he laughed.

"Fiery too! Where'd you find this one boss?" Gamakichi grinned at Naruto, who paled.

"Maybe I should send you ba…" at that moment, Gamakichi leapt out of Naruto's arms, toward the growling female rapidly performing hand seals.

There was a loud pop and a storm of smoke assaulted the group, making them leap away. After much coughing and hand waving, the smoke cleared to see a large black wolf the size of a pony chasing the toad, who was waving his large katana, yelling at Naruto to 'get the mutt off!'

After the toad had a large bump on his forehead from a rough kick to it, the wolf pranced back to Kagome's side, sitting there and rubbing his head against her stomach.

"How's my future mate today?"

The group all looked at the two, including Gamakichi. Sakura was the first to speak up.

"Are you into bestiality, Kagome-san?" she sounded slightly interested, which made the rest turn to look at _her_.

"Hell no!" Kagome said, sounding indignant.

"_My woman_ would never do animals," the wolf said, holding his head up high.

"Um…aren't _you_ an animal?" Sai said, speaking up for the first time.

"Che, no. I'm in animal _form._ Like mister 'Frog Prince' over there," the wolf spat at Gamakichi, who glared at him.

"I'm a _toad! Mutt!_"

"And I'm a _wolf! _I'm gonna fry your legs twit!"

"Not _again_," Naruto groaned, grabbing Gamakichi by the neck and poofing out of sight.

A/N: Sorry if this one's a bit weird but...well...the pairing's weird. I'm gonna try to come up with something for the Current History tonight, but no promises.


	5. Gaara

Gaara/Kagome: Again, I know somebody asked for this at some point. Maybe not with THIS theme, but a Gaara/Kagome.

_Sand_. Kagome _hates_ sand. So why did she end up with someone that often times wore _sand_ like a second skin. In all honesty she was tempted to ask him to give it up. Like right now for instance. She was _very_ tempted to _tell_ him to get rid of the sand. That he should find something more..._pleasurable_ to fight with. Something that _didn't_ get stuck in odd places.

Though, she would admit that, as she straddled his stomach, both of them completely bare, that she _shouldn't_ be thinking of his _sand_ of all things. After all, she did have a very _fine_ male between her legs...but...there was just...

"Are you absolutely _sure_ there isn't any more of it on you?" she asked the red head, who nodded for what was about the fifth time in the last ten minutes.

"Because if there is, I will haunt your dreams I'll hurt you so badly. You'll never get over the mental scarring I'll give you and-"

"Kagome, I'm sure that all of the sand is off of me. I can _control_ it. Now would you _please_ stop teasing me?" teal eyes stared up at her pleadingly, and she glanced behind her at the males groin.

"-because sand _there_ is _very_ uncomfortable, Gaara. Like..._horribly_ uncomfortable...you wouldn't want me to _never_ have sex with you after this, would you?" she demanded, biting her lip in nervousness.

"Kagome...I swear...if you don't..."

"Ok! Ok! I'm going, I'm going!"


	6. Sai

Sai/Kagome- Kinda bittersweet, but Sai does NOT come naturally to me. :(

VI

"Maa. Not another black and white drawing!"

Sai glanced up at her from his spot in their apartment, beside the window with his sketchpad. His model moved from her seated position on their bed to stand next to him. A glance down at the picture showed a half drawn sketch of her sitting, her eyes looking utterly bored as they stared past the artist.

"Did you want me to get colored pencils?"

Kagome sighed as she leaned her head against his neck, her arm draped over his shoulder. She gently took the sketch pad from him and flipped through it, showing many other, entirely done sketches of her in various activities, from cooking to showering.

"You're always watching me aren't you?" she murmured, smiling when he nodded promptly.

"Why do you always watch me? And why do you only see things in black and white?"

Sai stared at his girlfriend in confusion.

"I don't see in black and white. Why would you think that?"

Kagome flopped down onto the bed again, flipping through the near photo-like sketches of her lazily.

"You only draw in black and white. Why don't you try painting sometime?" she asked lowly, almost falling asleep in the warm humidity of the Konoha summer.

"What would I paint? You are black and white," Sai said flippantly, and she turned to level him with a intenst stare.

"_How_ am I black and white, exactly?" she growled, causing him to sigh and move to kneel beside the bed.

"Your skin is white like ivory and your hair is as black as the darkest night. Only your eyes, as blue as the deepest sea, and your lips, the palest of rose petals, have color," Sai said quietly, gently taking back the sketch pad while she gazed at him sadly.

"I can't tell if I should be wooed by your sweet words, or sad, because I know that none of it has any sort of meaning to you," Kagome said softly, making him give her a slight upward twist of his lips in amusement.


	7. Lee

Lee/Kagome: Surprisingly, it was everyone AROUND Lee and Kagome that I had trouble writing. Methinks its time for bed. This was asked for as a crack, but it came out like this. *shrugs*

"Nononononno! _Please_, don't make me do this?"

Kagome watched as Naruto and Sasuke pushed their pink haired teammate towards the training grounds with interest. Wasn't Sakura normally wiling to do anything for the last Uchiha. She tagged after them lazily, easily keeping up with the slowly progressing trio.

"You lost the dare, Sakura-chan! I'm sorry to make you do this! But Teme insisted!" the blond said sadly, and the black haired boy glared over at him.

"You were going to make her kiss _you_ if you won! And if _she_ one I had to kiss her! I think its only fair that since _I_ won, she kisses Lee!" the Uchiha growled, making Kagome pause, before dashing around them as fast as she could.

_No! I can't allow this!_ Kagome thought as she quickly looked around the training grounds frantically.

"Only ninja are allowed here."

Kagome turned to stare at Lee's teammate, and grinned, knowing that the spandex wearing male would be near if his rival/teammate was.

"Kagome-chan! What breeze of youth brought you here on this lovely day!"

Kagome held her hand over her chest as she glanced at the ground when the taijutsu using ninja appeared before her, almost nose to nose with her.

"Oh no! She's doing that thing your cousin does, Neji!" Tenten commented as the shorter girl began blushing.

"Um...you see Lee..."

"Hey Bushy Brows, Sakura-chan has something she wants to-oof!"

Kagome 'innocently' drove her elbow into the chuunin's stomach, shocking everybody since she had been across the clearing.

"What a youthful show of taijutsu, Kagome-chan! Yosh! We should practice together!" Lee grinned, blinking when she stepped forward quickly to bow at the waist.

"I know that I'm a civilian, but would you go out with me, Lee-san?"

The group of ninja stared at the girl in stunned silence, before all but Lee began to laugh. This had to be a joke, didn't it? Kagome had the attention of _many_ clans, though she was not a ninja. The Inuzuka in particular were attempting to woo her to marry one of their own. Was she put up to a dare as well? Why would she be interested in _Lee_ of all people.

"It's about time you asked, Kagome-chan!"

Kagome squeaked when the male lifted her enthusiastically and spun her around, grinning widely.

"So...I guess the dare is off?" Sakura said, smiling thankfully.


	8. Sasuke

"Fuck valentines day."

Naruto glanced up from his ramen, blinking as the Uchiha stormed into the small stand, a flurry of glitter blowing in with him.

"You can't say that about valentines day Sasuke-kun," Kakashi pipped up, laying his arm across Sakura's shoulder lazily.

"What's with the glitter?" Naruto asked, eying his friend strangely.

"_Fangirls_," Sasuke hissed, causing Sakura to laugh.

"They got you _again_? Cripes Sasuke-kun, you're ANBU now. Shouldn't you be able to avoid a few girls?"

"Says the ex-fangirl ANBU," Naruto quipped, earning himself a fist to the skull from the pinkette.

"I hate valentines day. all of those girls should leave me alone," Sasuke sighed, bringing the attention back to himself effectively.

"Well...not _all_ of them..." Kakashi smirked as another person entered the ramen stand, latching onto the blond.

"Naruto-kun! Come see the new trick Kiba-kun taught Akamaru-chan!"

Sasuke stared at their black haired friend, from under his bangs, causing Sakura to elbow him.

"Gah! Alright already Kagome-chan! Just let me finish my ramen!"

The girl scoffed, before glancing at his teammates.

"Ah! Happy valentines day Sakura-san! Come _on_ Naruto-kun!" with that, the female dragged the blond away.

"...of course, the only female you _want_ to notice you, doesn't particularly care for your company," Sakura finished Kakashi's statement, blinking in shock.

"...fuck valentines day," Sasuke murmured again, this time, hitting his head on the table sullenly.

A/N: Happy belated valentines day! :D


	9. Naruto Number 2

LEEEEEEEMON- :D (the entire thing is a lemon, actually)

Kagome moaned as she felt him moving within her, her ragged breaths coming out in clouds of smoke as he lifted her out of the spring. Her fingers twined into his blond hair as he spread her legs more, thrusting up within her as he blanketed her form with his own. A hot mouth enveloped one of her nipples, causing her body to heat further.

"W-We're going to overheat if we stay here," she murmured, her brown eyes looking down at him as he glanced up.

"Hm...don't want to give ero-sensei a show eh?" he smirked up at her, pointed canines carefully rolling her nipple between them.

A gasp escaped her when she felt him give another enthusiastic thrust into her, causing her mind to go foggy for another moment.

"I think you just want to prove to no-face that you have a dick," she purred, grinding her hips against his.

"You mean Sai? He's nowhere near here," he chuckled, continuing to thrust within her enthusiastically.

Kagome's eyes flicked briefly to the roof, before she shrugged and giggled, flipping them over so that she now straddled his waist.

"You're the ninja love," she purred knowingly, slowly moving up and down atop him, murring as his hands palmed her breasts gently.

A hiss left her as she felt him swell within her, and she leaned forward to lick along one of his whiskers.

"Exactly how much does the fox influence you Na-Ru-To?" she murmured, gasping in a pleased manner as he began to thrust into her faster.

She received her answer a few moments later as her inner muscles clamped down around his length, and he followed quickly after. She shivered as she felt him swell even more within her, causing her to moan in pleasure. A small squeak left her as she found herself on her back, a horny kitsune vessel kneeling between her legs.

"_Again_?" he purred, causing her eyes to widen.


	10. Shisui

Requester: Jacobsrenesmee

Prompt: Silky

Pairing: Shisui

Kagome watched the male sparing with his partner, and felt a dreamy smile spread across her lips. Hana looked over at her friend, before smiling in amusement.

"Which one do you have a crush on?" she whispered, giving the female a fanged smile.

"W-What? No! You have the wrong idea!" Kagome blushed, though her eyes trailed back to to the curly haired male.

"Shisui then? Really? I always figured Itachi was more your type," Hana said thoughtfully, and her fellow medic-nin turned to stare at her in confusion.

"Itachi-nii-san? Really? _Why_?" Kagome wrinkled her nose, and the Inuzuka gave out a bark-like laugh.

"You're always around Sesshomaru-san. They're similar in personalities," Hana smiled soothingly at her friend when she looked horrified.

"Sesshomaru-nii-san is like a brother! So is Itachi-nii-san!" Kagome waved her hands franticly.

"Really? The 'Nii-san' totally didn't give it away."

Both females looked up to see the Uchiha standing before them, staring down at them in amusement.

"I don't mind you calling me your brother, Kagome, but do you really have to compare me to Sesshomaru?" Itachi snorted in feigned annoyance, while Shisui slapped his shoulder.

"Least she doesn't have a crush on you! That would be strange!" the elder Uchiha grinned.

"How so? Kagome is a fine looking woman!" Itachi defended, scowling at his cousin, who's eyes widened.

"I-I didn't say otherwise! It would just be strange, considering you're secretly ga-OW!"

Kagome watched as Itachi pummeled his cousin into the ground, before she burst out laughing.

"How many times do I have to beat you to convince you I'm _not gay_!" Itachi sniffed as he ground his foot into the other male's sternum.

"Well, if you _aren't _gay, then why haven't you asked out Kagome-chan?" Shisui stared at his cousin challengingly, even as he nearly crushed his chest.

Kagome's eyes were as wide as saucers when she turned to Hana, who just shrugged.

"...I don't have to answer that, _Dobe_," Itachi growled, removing his foot to stalk away.

"I _knew it_! You _do_ like her!" Shisui pointed an accusing finger at the male, who pivoted on the ball of his foot to glare at him.

"I would not attempt to steal my little brother's love interest out from under his nose," Itachi growled, before disappearing.

"Oh dear. I'd better go calm him down before he lights someone on fire..." Hana murmured, before disappearing as well.

"But...Sasuke-chan is like..._twelve_," Kagome murmured in horror, clenching her head in her hands.

"Well..._shit_. I didn't expect him to say _that_," Shisui stroked his chin, before leaning down to grab Kagome's hand, pulling her up and after him.

"Come on, lets go get some dango."

VI

Shisui glanced at the female that was eyeing him intently. He shifted nervously, suddenly self-conscious.

Kagome smiled blissfully. Despite being Hana's close friend, she had never been this close to Shisui. She was officially in cloud nine. Now if only she could get him to notice her.

"Ano...do I have something on my face?" the slightly feminine male asked, lowering his eyes as he blushed.

Kagome blinked at the redness in his cheeks and, before she could stop herself, reached up to brush a stray, silky curl of hair from his forehead.

"You're hair is very soft," she murmured, before her eyes widened in horror at her actions, and she dashed from the dango stand.

She had certainly caught the Uchiha's attention.

VI

"Kagome-chan, lets go get dango again!"

Kagome jumped as the male appeared with a cloud of smoke before her, and she ducked her head and hurried past him, not really hearing his words as she berated herself.

_I've never been so mortified_, she thought, cursing her impulsive actions as the image of his blushing face came to her mind.

"...Why is she avoiding me?" Shisui asked himself, shoulders slumping.

VI

She had just determined to _never_ bother Shisui Uchiha with her pitiful attempts to get his attention when said male appeared before her. _Again_.

"Kagome-chan, I got to tickets to see..."

Once more, the petite female ran away from him, blushing scarlet.

"Honestly, you'd think I had the plague."

VI

"Kagome, you need to _listen_ to him before he-"

"Hana, I _touched his cheek_. I can't bear to listen to his words of scorn-"

"But he's not trying to scorn you, he's trying to-"

"_Kagome-chan!_"

Both females jumped in surprise, while Itachi merely turned to watch his friend storm up to them. Shisui stopped before the stunned Higurashi, and took her hand in his, glaring down at the poor girl.

"Kagome Higurashi, you will give me a chance to ask you out on a proper date, or I will stalk you for the rest of your life. I'm ANBU. I can do that," Shisui growled, and she gaped at him, eyes wide.

When she gave no reply, the Uchiha sighed in irritation, before leaning down quickly to capture her lips with his own. _That _certainly got a reaction from her.

She fainted.

Itachi sighed, "Sasuke will be disappointed."

VI

VI

A/N: This turned out to be LONG! But...I love Shisui. Feel free to leave prompts(along with a pairing please). But please note, length may vary. As may the rating.


	11. Minato

Requester: Lozenger12

Prompt: Flash

Pairing: Minato

VI

Kagome watched the rain outside the window as she absentmindedly washed dishes. Spotting the flashes of lightening, she smiled wistfully.

"I wouldn't mind a baby," Kagome said.

Minato's eyes widened as he looked to his wife in shock. The love of his life smiled at him brightly, and he felt his heart melt once more. Though their joining had been of the political sort, for an alliance between Konohagakure and Shinkigakure, he couldn't say he regretted it. In fact, staring at the woman before him, he was feeling pretty damn fortunate.

"Earth to Mina, can you hear me?"

He blinked as he realized she was talking again, and shook himself physically, before standing to hug her from behind.

"What is it about rain that makes you want a baby?" he asked, confusion evident on his face.

"It just...reminds me of the cycle of life. Rain softens the earth and feeds new life. I want to be a mother, and nurture something we create," Kagome explained, though it only served to make him a bit more confused.

"Hippy," he teased, making her giggle.

"I'm just...not sure I'm ready to be a father..." he murmured quietly, nuzzling against her cheek.

"...we could have sex without condoms," she suggested slyly, letting out a yelp when she found herself scooped into his arms bridal style.

"To the bedroom!...Or the couch!...Hell, this will do!" the blond grinned as he sat her on the counter.


	12. Madara

A/N: Just a fun little Mada/Kag oneshot.

VI

She let a moan fall from her lips as he dropped kisses along her neck, moving against her slowly. Small, dainty hands gripped his hair tightly, pulling a hiss from him as he thrust against her faster. She sighed in happiness, rewarding him with a sweet kiss. Red eyes gleamed down at her as he smirked, before he filled her in one deep, smooth thrust. She gasped loudly, back arching as he slipped a warm hand beneath her back, pulling her closer to him as he leaned down to pull one of her nipples into his mouth, growling.

"God, you're such a tease," she hissed at him in frustration when he slowed his movements once more.

"Ah-ah-ah little miko. That's not what I want to hear from you," he purred, halting his movements all together, tearing a frustrated cry from the woman beneath him.

"Madara-_sama_," she growled to be rewarded with a slow, deep thrust from the male above her.

"Good girl Ka-go-me," he taunted, continuing his thrusts slowly.

A shiver overtook his form when she thrust her hips up sharply, forcing him into her faster. The tips of his fingers dug into her lower back, earning a throaty moan from his partner. He chuckled when she retaliated with drawing her fingernails down his back.

"M-Madara-sama! The Hokage is here to see you..."

The Uchiha above her was gone suddenly, leaving her with a slightly _aggravating _issue on her hands. _Unfortunately_.

"I'm going to kill Harashima one of these days," she growled, pulling on her kimono hastily while her lover dressed for battle.

"Oh, you think you'll get to him first?" Madara teased, smirking at her as he strapped various weapons to his body.

"Madara-sama-"

"I'm _coming_ you half-wit! Tell Senju I'll be there momentarily!" Madara yelled back, hands inching towards her hips as she began tying the obi to her outfit.

"Why don't you tell me yourself, Uchiha."

The two stiffened before whipping around to look at the Hokage, standing in the doorway with a disapproving look on his face. Madara scowled as he stepped forward, hiding Kagome from the other man's view though he knew she was fully covered.

"Kagome, return to the compound, while my _friend_ and I have a little chat."

The miko looked at her self-proclaimed 'protector' before shaking her head slowly, moving to stand beside the dark haired man slowly. She wrapped her arms around his waist when he extended a hand to her, encircling her in a protective hold. Harishima's eyes narrowed on the two, a tick starting in his jaw.

"I think she's comfortable where she is. What do you need, _Hokage-sama_," Madara asked sarcastically, a sneer on his face when the other man only sighed in defeat.

"I _had_ been coming to tell you that the council has decided on a wife for you..." the brunette said, shaking his head.

"But I see that you two have already become _well_ acquainted, so I'll just leave you to it," Harishima said teasingly, before leaving.

"N-Nani!"


	13. Kakashi

Kagome blinked in puzzlement when her grey-haired companion stopped walking suddenly. Pausing to look back at him, she caught his wide-eyed gaze, and frowned slightly.

"Is something wrong Kakashi-san?" she asked quietly, worried when he looked off into the distance while rubbing his neck.

Their date hadn't even started yet, and the ninja was already acting strange. She had agreed to his offer of dinner, and was secretly hoping that it might go a bit further than that, but she was beginning to doubt the whole thing. At least he wasn't _late_ though.

"A-Ano, my students are coming this way..." he said quietly, looking at her contemplatively.

"Are you embarrassed to be out with me?" she demanded, glaring at him impatiently.

She was a spitfire, he mused silently, a small smile lifting his lips behind his mask.

"Of course not. But if they see me, they won't _leave_ and then I'll never get to enjoy my evening with you _fully_," his visible eye gazed at her with poorly concealed desire, making her blush.

"O-Oh. Well, why don't you just henge then, you silly ninja?" she asked, the phrase familiar to her after spending a few afternoons with his blond student, who was rather proud of his perverted technique -which Kakashi was constantly insisting he didn't teach him-.

A small cloud of smoke, and a small silver cat jumped into her arms suddenly, making her stiffen and look down at him. The pervert was certainly enjoying his current position, purring contently as he laid against her ample chest. She smirked suddenly.

"Surely you'd rather be between _another_ part of my anatomy tonight, ne?" she whispered in his ear, giving him a gentle squeeze.

"Not as a cat, but yes, I certainly wouldn't mind _that_," the black-eyed cat winked at her.

"Kagome-chan!"

"A pleasant evening, neh Kagome?"

"Hello Kagome-san."

The brown eyed woman smiled in greeting to the team of ninja, obviously out for a night on the town. Naruto grinned at her flirtatiously, earning an elbow from a jealous Sakura. Sasuke gave the blond an amused look, before turning a charming smile towards her, making the miko blink in surprise.

"Would you like to join us, Kagome-san? I'm starting to feel like a third wheel..." the Uchiha admitted as he gestured back at the couple bickering behind him.

"Oh! Um...well...actually..." Kagome blushed and looked down at Kakashi for help, though none was forthcoming, apparently.

Traitor.

"I-I mean...you don't _have_ to, but...well...maybe you'd like to in a more private setting? Join me for dinner, that is?" the black haired man stumbled over his words uncharacteristically.

"You're a bit late for that," Kakashi's voice announced, making the Uchiha look down at the cat in surprise.

"Hatake!" he growled, eyes glaring at his sensei angrily.

A cloud of smoke announced his arrival, and the man held Kagome in front of himself possessively.

"Honestly, you're such a _social_ little thing. Can we get back to our date now, Kagome?" Kakashi asked the miko in his arms, who huffed at him.

"It hadn't even started when you began acting all paranoid," she bit out, pouting at him.

"I'll make it up to you. I've got some _chocolate_ back at my apartment," he whispered in her ear, earning a bright blush from the woman.

"Nu-uh Hatake. You've got to wine-and-dine me before any of that," she announced primly, her eyes showing her amusement.

"It will be my pleasure," Kakashi announced, before scooping her into his arms.

"Ja-Ne!" he called over his shoulder, leaving a gaping couple and a sulking Uchiha.


End file.
